


Goodnight

by CaliHart



Series: The Adventures of Bucky and Dog [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Wolf Cuddles, fireplaces are awesome, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: Laura can't find Lila at bedtime. She's cozied up to everyone's favorite furball.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute thing. Not betad

“Lila? Come on, it’s time for bed. …Lila?” Laura’s voice called. Bucky cracked an eye open from where he was curled up in front of the fireplace. Lila was sprawled across his back, fingers curled into his fur and breathing slow. She was fast asleep, and had been for a while. “Clint, have you seen Lila?” 

“No, I haven’t. Split up and look for her?” Clint suggested. 

“I can help,” Steve offered. 

“Great, okay. You two check downstairs, please,” Laura directed. Two pairs of footsteps descended the stairs. Steve headed for the kitchen, and Clint turned and went towards the back of the house, which was still under construction. Bucky would’ve made a sound to get their attention, but he didn’t want to disturb the girl. A few minutes later, Steve stepped into the front room, Bucky watching through one eye as he methodically checked out the place. He did a double take when he finally looked over at Bucky and saw Lila on his back. 

“Clint. …Hey, Clint,” Steve called softly, waving to get his attention. 

“Did you find her?” Clint asked just as softly, entering the room. 

“Yeah. Look.” Steve pointed at Bucky, who gave a slow wag of his tail. 

“ _That is adorable_ ,” Clint said. “Quick, get a picture.” They both pulled out their phones and snapped a few pictures while Bucky did his best to frown in their direction. 

“How do we put her to bed without waking her up?” Steve asked after the phones were tucked away. 

“Sheer skill and talent.” Bucky resisted the urge to snort, and Clint eyed him. “Yeah, really though, it’ll be luck if we manage it. Hopefully she’s tired enough that even if she does wake up, she’ll go back to sleep. I’ll get her, you go tell Laura and make sure her bed’s ready.” Clint approached and crouched next to them as Steve tiptoed from the room. Clint made sure Lila’s hands were loose in his fur before carefully rolling her off of Bucky’s back and into his arms. Lila’s face scrunched up and she whined. Clint hushed her and held her more securely as he left the room. 

Bucky yawned and stretched, getting up and heading to the kitchen for a drink before he returned to flop down on the floor in front of the fire, his legs stretched out away from it. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the murmured conversation and quiet footsteps upstairs as they got Lila settled and went to bed themselves. Someone crept back down the stairs, and Bucky knew it was Steve without opening his eyes. Steve stopped in the doorway, standing there until Bucky flicked an ear in his direction. Bucky could imagine the hunched shoulders of a man caught, and Steve guiltily crossed the room to him. 

“Hey. Sorry to keep you up,” Steve whispered. Bucky just yawned and cracked an eye open. “It looks really warm there. Mind if I join you?” Bucky lifted his metal leg in invitation. Steve grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid down on the floor next to him. Bucky draped his leg over Steve’s arm and nuzzled closer. Steve smiled and reached up to pat his side. 

“Goodnight, Buck.” 

_Goodnight Steve._


End file.
